Digimon: Destiny Released
by coolcatuui
Summary: Davis, Yolei, Ken and Kimiko (Kim), have been best friends since childhood. On the first day of class Davis and Kim realize that the story of the digital world that their older siblings use to tell them about are actually true. What happens when Yolei gets dragged into this and why as Ken been having memory lapse of lately. Join me on this new adventure where Destiny is Released.


_**A/N: Okay so don't get mad at me but I'm not really feeling Harry Potter and Percy Jackson any more so I'm kind of stuck in a runt. I have always wanted to do a digimon fanfiction and enjoy reading the seasonal crossovers. So taking an Idea from xAlreadyOverx where she took bits and pieces from her favorite One Piece fanfiction and then add their own idea I'm doing the same thing with digimon. So if you see anything that sound familiar that's why. Also this is just a pilot, because I am studying pre med I might never finish it, and just wanted to see what people thought. If you would like to try this plot her adopt the story go ahead.**_

 _ **So thanks to Fred Andrew Oakster, Princess of Miracles, FusaoKairi , Zero Unit RGB, Rolochan, Shara Raizel, Sightbent, and NebuNeferu.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own this. Never have, never will.**_

 **Summary: Davis, Yolei, Ken and Kimiko (Kim), have been best friends since childhood. On the first day of class Davis and Kim realize that the story of the digital world that their older siblings use to tell them about are actually true. What happens when Yolei gets dragged into this and why as Ken been having memory lapse of lately. Join me on this new adventure where Destiny is Released.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Chapter 1: Courage and Passion:**

'Man, I'm so late!' Davis thought as he ran down the corridor towards his classroom. Just what he needed: first day of highschool and he was sure to get detention first , not that it really mattered but still, he had better things to do than sit around in a classroom, reading something he already knew. It wasn't even his fault, some kids from the soccer team wanted to play and by the time they were finished the bell had already rang 5 minutes ago. Now he was going to have detention and a lecture from his older sister. He turned around a corner and spotted the door that was listed in his schedule as his first class of the year. As soon as he reached it, he slammed it open, erupting the teacher in the middle of her sentence. Silence followed for a few moments, before the teacher finally regained her composure.

"Mr. Motomiya... Please try not to distribute class again, now go take a sit next to ." she said quietly, doing her best not to snap at him. She thought that Motomiya talent was wasted here he already knew all of the things she was teaching and should probably be a senior in high school already, but choose to rise up with his age group. "Just like his older siblings" she mummered under her breath.

Davis nodded. He heard a few of his classmates snicker slightly but it didn't bother him. He was used to it.

"Sorry about that. Guess I kind of panicked." he said to the teacher.

With that, he looked out over the class and immediately spotted a free seat next to a black-haired girl, dressed in an outfit that was mostly blue and black. She was waving her hands at hims with a slight smirk on her face. Smirking back he made his way over to her, and sat down. Once seated she leaned over and whispered

"You lost track of time while playing soccer right." she smirked at his disgruntled expression.

" if you have any questions for please wait to ask them after class." came the voice of the teacher.

Now it was Davis turn to smirk.

"Well, as I was saying before Mr. Motomiya came barging into the room, today we have a new student." she motioned for the boy to step boy, had blonde hair and a white cap on he was wearing a yellow and green jacket, with khaki pants.

"Hello my name is Takeru Takaishi, but I like to be called T.k. My mom and I just moved to Odaiba, I hope we get along. "

Davis noticed that the boy was looking at one of his female classmates in surprise, which was recuperated by the same girl. He wasn't the only one that noticed though and that was proven when Kim leaned over and whispered "Maybe he'll take your biggest fangirl off your hand."

Davis smirked and whispered back, "Don't give me too much hope." causing Kim to giggle, which she quickly stopped when she noticed the teacher giving her a stank eye.

The girl the were both talking about was Davis biggest fangirl since they were 5 years old, her name was Kari Kamiya, a brown-haired girl, dressed in an outfit that was mostly pink or white and her faithful camera around her neck. She seems to that her and Davis belong together because he would always protect her from bullies when they were younger, and since Davis older sister was currently dating her big brother he couldn't really get rid of her. Kimiko once compared her to cold sore that just wouldn't go away. Since Kimiko was Davis best friend and sister in all but blood, she was always around him causing his fangirls to dislike her, including Kari, which meant that Kimiko didn't have any problem with putting them in there place from time to time.

The boy, T.K, made his way over to the seat that was free in front of the same girl and sat down. As soon as the teacher turned towards the blackboard, T.k turned around towards Kari and smiled.

"Together again, huh?" he said and grinned. Kari returned the smile and bent forward to greet him.

"Just like old time." she said, careful not to draw any attention from the others in the classroom.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon." he whispered to her making her giggle.

"Why doesn't she get the stink eye." grumbled Kimiko, while Davis was focused on the fact they mentioned a creature from his older siblings stories.

 *****In the Digimon World*****

Chaos. That was the best word to describe the state the digital world was in at the moment. Ever since the Digimon Emperor made his entrance into this world, things have gone badly out of control. Digimon from all over the world got enslaved by the Emperor's dark rings and he always appeared when the area's inhabitants least expected it. And that had been the case in this once peaceful forest as well, in which most of the digidestineds digimon had lived since the separation from their friends.

"Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor!" a Gazimon shouted in panic as all the forests inhabitants ran away in the opposite direction from where the Emperor's signature Control Spire had appeared seemingly out of thin air.

Agumon was, like all the other digimon, running as far away as he could from the spire. He had seen Gatomon take off earlier and desperately tried to find her to make sure she was alright. Then again, he was probably worse of for wear since Gatomon was a Chamtion level digimon, while he was only a Rookie. Not looking where he was going, he tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground in front of a tree and fell. He hit the ground hard and even though he had learned to take care of himself, in that moment he really missed his old partner.

"Tai! Help me!" he shouted. Unknown to him, his partner had received his distress call through his digivice and was already on his way to help.

 *****After School*****

As Davis and Kimiko where backing up a feminine voice called for Davis to wait, turning around Davis put on his best fake smile and saw Kari standing behind them, along with the new kid.

"Hey Kari what's up." asked Davis, giving Kimiko a look to stay silent, rolling her eyes back at Davis Kimiko continued to pack up their stuff.

"Noting,how was your summer by the way, I didn't see you that often."

"Fun me and Kimiko went to Hawaii with our family and some friends." at the mention of Kimiko's name Kari gave said girl a stink eye but then turned back to Davis. "Your brother joined us for the last 2 weeks, he didn't mention anything about it."

"Oh he did, but he just talked about himself and how much fun he had." suddenly remembering that there was somebody was with her Kari turned to T.k and introduced him to them."I remembered why I came over here in the the first place, guys this is T.k, he's a child old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you T.P." said Davis and Kimiko at the same time smirking at each other and causing T.k and Kari to frown, both for different reason.

"It's T.K." replied T.k

"Yay whateva we have to go." said Davis taking his bag from Kimiko who was done packing everything up. This made T.k frown more until he came to a realization, the wrong one but one none the least.

"Oh, I get it you're jealous." hearing this Kari smiled slightly hoping it was true.

Davis looked him up and down, before replying in a deadpan voice "No. no I am not."

"Any way it was nice meeting you T.j., but we have places to be let's go Davis." said Kimiko, but as the were walking away somebody came running into the room.

"Davis, Kimiko your classmates with Kari Kamiya this year right can you give her this message for me?" a girl with lavender hair and glasses asked them.

"No need for that Yolei, shes right there." replied Davis.

Nodding Yolie handed Kari the letter. Kari read the letter and turned to T.k "My brother needs our help let's go." she said with a serious voice, but as the were leaving three lights shout towards the other three occupants in the room and another towards a little boy that was waiting for his tutor. After the light show was over in the hand of the victims were Oval shaped devices in dark blue, light blue, green, and beige respectively.

"You guys have digivices!" exclaimed T.k, "But how and why is yours so different from ours."

"Never mind about that we need to save Tai." shouted Kari.

That's how everybody found themselves running to the computer room.

Izzy!" Yolei gasped, stopping in her tracks at the top of a staircase outside of the computer room where another person was coming up. Kari and TK were right behind her. Daisuke hung back to examine the older boy in front of them. He had messy bright red hair and was dressed in a green high school uniform like Jun's, meaning he went to the same school.

"Hey Yolei, I'm glad I found you," the older boy said quickly. "I need to use the computer room right away."

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me, I'm honored!" she said excitedly.

"Jeez, over-kill much," Daisuke thought.

"Woe who knew Yolei could be such a fangirl, I wonder if Ken knows about this." thought Kimiko.

"What's up, Izzy?" TK smiled.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail," Kari butted in, worriedly stepping forward.

"Yeah I know," Izzy said grimly. "I got one too."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Daisuke wondered uneasily, absorbed in his own thoughts as he slowly followed everyone into the computer room. Kimiko looked at him in worry.

"What's the Digital World?" Yolei asked. "Is that a new amusement park? I bet they've got some great rides." not sure if it's the same place the childhood stories that her older sister used tell her off.

"Wow, what I miss?" he asked, stepping up next to Kari.

"Don't worry about it," she said distractedly, her eyes trained on Izzy's work at the computer.

"Okay then," Daisuke muttered and glanced around.

"Wait, Digital World?" he gasped feeling his body go stiff. "No way are the stories true!" Daisuke yelled inside his head. He traded looks with Kimiko and Yolei.

"Err yeah," TK said absently, looking at Izzy.

"Hey guys! I got an idea. Why don't we all go to the Digital World? I wanna go!" Yolei cried.

"You do?!" asked Kimiko in suprise as a small boy walked into the room.

"There you are, Yolei!" the boy smiled as he walked into the room.

Gasping Yolei looked at the young boy "Sorry Cody in all the excitement I forgot about our tutoring session."

"Does the excitement have anything to do with this?" asked Cody holding up his digivice.

Izzy looked at him in surprise and then noticed that the other kids had different models of the digivice in their hands also. "Yes," he said slowly "but how?"

"Forget about that I'm not waiting any longer." Kari yelled, she held up her device to the computer screen and the others watched as she got sucked into the computer.

Daisuke sighed.

"No way of getting out of this,huh?

"Wasn't there suppose to be a Trailmon to take us." Kimiko thought as TK walked up to the screen.

"I'm with you," TK declared as he too disappeared into the screen.

"It's your turn, unless you're scared," Izzy said turning to Yolei, who frowned.

"I'm there" she stated determinedly and disappeared as well.

"Yolei!" Cody gasped, rushing over to the screen, shaking.

Daisuke sighed, feeling a Takuya-moment coming on.

"Go with me and Kimiko Cody." Daisuke said as he stood next to the younger boy who looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah" Cody said quietly.

"See ya in a moment Izzy" Kimiko said, raising his new digivice and taking hold of Cody's hand.

"Digi-port open," Daisuke said quickly as he and Cody disappeared into the computer.

"Right, my turn," Izzy said and raised his digivice to follow the others.

When he arrived in the Digital World, Daisuke frowned.

"It's not like the stories at all," Yolei muttered to him. Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"What?" Izzy asked as he stepped up next to them.

"What? Oh, nothing," Yolei said as they ran to catch up with Kari and T.k.

"Sooo, you creeped out yet?" Kari asked looking at Kimiko when the others joined them.

Kimiko shrugged just as a loud scream came from behind them.

Spinning around they saw Yolei on the ground with green Digimon milling about around her.

"Numemon," Daisuke muttered. Izzy looked at him from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Are all Digimon like that?" Yolei asked as she ran up to the group after she "escaped" the Numemon.

"Are they?" Cody asked nervously, looking over his shoulder.

"There are tons of others a lot cuter than those," Kari said comfortingly.

"And a lot scarier ones too," TK added with a smirk.

"Oh just great" Yolei muttered.

"Kari!" someone suddenly called out.

They quickly turned towards the voice as an older boy came running over to the group dressed in the same uniform as Izzy. He was wearing a pair of goggles on his head.

Daisuke blinked and reached for the ones around his neck and brushed them.

"Tai!" Kari gasped and ran to hug her older brother.

"Yolei, Daisuke, Kimiko? What are you guys doing here?" Tai asked turning to look at them. Yolei turn to look at Daisuke when a voice called out "KARI!" followed by someone calling "TK!" Both of the kids turned and smiled as two Digimon came running up to them.

"Patamon!" TK grinned as he hugged the Digimon. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Patamon?" Kimiko said under her breath as he tilted his head, and again Izzy heard it. Davis noticed this and gave Kimiko a look to shutup.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried and hugged the little white cat Digimon. She then noticed something was missing from her Digimon friend and gasped. "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." Kari demanded.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I lost my tail ring fighting his minions off. He's got this strange new Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve," Gatomon said looking to the side.

"Show her yours" TK said, turning to Yolei, who nodded took out her red one.

"Huh? Like this one?" she asked.

"Thats right!" exclaimed Gatomon "You work for the Emperor." she was about to attack when Kimiko stepped forward with rage and passion in her eyes. Noticing the look Yolei and Davis both took a step back muttering "oh oh"

"How there you you mangy fleabag, how there you accuse Yolei of such a hateful crime without know how compassionate she is." said Kimiko in a deadly quiet voice.

"Hey!" yelled Kari, "she didn't mean that. The only thing she knows about the supposed emperor is that he as a digivice like you four, no need to call her names." coming to her best friends defiance do only add fuel to the fire though.

"Coming from the enabler skank herself." Kimiko replied with a smirk causing Kari to go red with rage. As soon as she open her mouth to reply Davis stepped in.

"Coming guys no need for a fight, we are all here to help Tai right?" he asked looking at both girls, when he heard a muttered "right" from but girls he turned back to Tai and gave him look that said to continue before either girl changed their minds.

"So that's what we released," An orange dinosaur Digimon said coming out from behind Tai.

"What do you mean Agumon?" TK asked turning, -trying to shake the shock of somebody calling Kari a skank off- to the Digimon.

"We found two eggs one had the crest for passion I think and the other egg had my crest on it, but I couldn't pick it up" Tai frowned. "Four

lights came out of it when I tried."

"Show us, " Izzy suggested.

"Right this way," Tai and Agumon said and the group followed them to a large cave where there was two eggs on the floor one with a spike on the top and the other with what looked like claw marks all over it..

Daisuke leaned over and blinked a little at the symbols marked on the.

"It weighs a ton," Tai muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me try," TK said, walking over the egg and tired to lift it. It wouldn't budge he tried the other still nothing.

"Move aside this a woman job" Kari said as TK moved back to stand next to Tai. Kari tried to pull them out but sadly failed.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help," TK sighed.

Then, resenting TK's comment, Yolei tried, but she too failed. Then Cody tried, and then Izzy, both with the same result.

Kimiko and Davis both sighed, they were the only to left. "You take the spike and I take the claw marks." said Kimiko as the both went up to the try.

They both gasped when the each pulled out their respective eggs.

"That wasn't so hard" blinked Davis.

"You guys must be really weak." smirked Kimiko

"There's a problem," Tai yelped as light started to come from the holes.

"Great, now what?" Daisuke thought as a blue dinosaur Digimon came out.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!" the Digimon cried jumping in circles around Daisuke. "You moved the Digiegg! My name's Veemon, but you could just call me Veemon."

"Uhh, I'm Daisuke," Daisuke blinked again.

"I've heard of Veemon!" Agumon exclaimed. "Supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck! But I thought he was just a legend."

"Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Daisuke!" Veemon said to Daisuke who just stared back at him.

Then another light came and out appeared a digimon that shocked all the old digidestined, another Gatomon.

"Hello my name is Gatomon, I mischevious kitty cat with more the nine lives. Its nice to meet my partner." said the digimon calmly with a happiness laced in her voice, noticing the other Gatomon she smirked. Kimiko noticing the smirk sent at the other cat, Kimiko new she was going to get along with this kitty cat.

"Hello my name is Kimiko it's a pleasure to meet you." Just then the cave shook, shaking the older digidestined out of there shock.

"Come on guys that's our cue to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" everyone said and followed the brunette boy out.

Daisuke couldn't help but pause and stare at Tai.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Kari asked.

"N-nothing" he gasped and began to move again.

"He reminds me Takuya, right there." he whispered to Kimiko and Yolei. Both girls nodded in agreement.

Everyone gasped at the large rhino Digimon that came tearing after them.

"Monochromon?" Daisuke whispered to them.

"Yep the stories were true." whispered Kimiko.

"Our siblings are dead." whispered Yolie. Causing the other two to nod in agreement.

"Guys get down from there, your siblings will kill me if you're hurt." called out a voice.

They turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Right," they muttered and nodded to Tai.

"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon suddenly yelled and fired a large fireball from his mouth at them. When it hit the rocks it exploded, sending Daisuke tumbling over the edge.

"Daisuke! Tell me what hurts," Veemon said after they hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Everything," Daisuke groaned and pushed himself up.

"Kimiko you can't stay here!" a voice suddenly cried out.

Daisuke turn to look at the brunette girl and saw her on her knees.

"I-I can't move my ankle," she cried trying to stand up on her good leg but ended up falling back down.

"What do I do?" Daisuke thought to himself.

"Daisuke open the Digi Egg!" Veemon said frantically. "If you do I can Digivolve! All you have to say to open it is 'Digi-Armor Energize!'"

"Takuya wouldn't turn them down, he would be brave and would help them," Daisuke nodded to himself. "Right! Digi-Armor Energize!" Daisuke yelled holding up the Digiegg. Veemon suddenly was enveloped in data.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai gasped.

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"T-That's just like, the spirit evolve," He mumbled quietly to himself.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO…"

"Veemon?" everyone gasped as the data around the little blue Digimon disappeared.

Standing in his place was now a large blue and red flame armored Digimon.

"Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake," Flamedramon said before jumping in front of Kimiko and Gatomon to defend them from another of Monochromon's attacks.

Daisuke shook his head and quickly ran to his friend's side.

"Give me your hand," he told to her.

Kimiko smiled and nodded. Daisuke helped her up and Kimiko put her arm around his shoulders. Her Gatomon her get up.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled as he jumped into the air and surrounded himself in an aura of fire before launching himself at Monochromon and destroyed the dark ring around his middle.

"ARRR" Monochromon let out a loud roar before turning and running away.

"Hey! What about a thank you?" Yolei yelled at the retreating Digimon as Flamedramon chuckled and turn back into Veemon.

"We did it Daisuke," Veemon cheered running around the group.

"Yeah we did buddy, good job." He said rubbing the dragon on his head.

"Are you guys alright?" called Tai's voice

"Yeah we're fine just scrapes and bruises, oh and I can't walk." snapped Kimiko

"Sorry" Tai rubbed his head sheepish, still looking them over, that's when he noticed Davis goggless broke. "Hey Davis your goggles."

"Dammit, this her my favorites." he sighed "oh well, at least it died in battle." That made everybody laugh after such a tense battle.

"Here you can have my old ones." said Tai tossing it to them and going up to Kimiko and carrying her bridal style. "Well as the new leader of the DigiDestined you're going to need a cool pair of goggles," he said taking off his own and passing them to the younger boy. "As we all know, the leader just wouldn't look right about them. I want you to have mine."

"Umm thanks," Daisuke said taking them and slowly putting them on. What Tai had said strongly reminded him of Takuya again.

"They look real cute," Kari said with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thanks," Daisuke fake smiled back causing Kimiko to smirk and started to follow the others back to the small TV screen to get back home.

When they got out the all landed in a pile without their digimon partners.

"Tomorrow will all meet up here to discuss what happened okay"said Izzy closing the portal. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Cody come on, me Kimiko and Davis well drop you off." said Yolei.

"Wait you guys are leaving together?" asked T.k

"Yeah we have plans." said Davis going on his knees to give Kimiko a piggy back ride.

"Bye guys." said Kimiko, 'we need some questions answered' she thought.


End file.
